un secreto entre nosotras dos
by kevin561
Summary: un secreto que solo comparten dos demonios que han vivido tanto tiempo junto y que solo el tiempo fue testigo de como avanzo hasta que desvaneció pero hoy unas de las dos quiere volver a esos tiempos y revivir esa llama que se ellas misma apagaron


Hola como están

esta es mi primera historia de este "genero" no soy especialmente fans de este pero siempre e tenido ganas de escribir una historia de este genero espero que les guste

* * *

era realmente temprano en la casa de issei el como siempre esta durmiendo alrededor de su harem pero en esta ocasión dos están "ausente" las dos grandes one-sama que por motivo del club tenían que ir a todos le pareció realmente extraño por se la primera vez que eso sucedía pero que a partir de hoy sera el cambio de vida de una pelirroja y su reina

en las frías y solitarias pasillos de kouh se encuentra rias gremory y su reina vestida con el uniforme con un pilar de papeles cada una caminaban con dirección a la sala del consejo estudiantil por las incontables ventabas se podía ver como recién estaba amaneciendo

akeno ¿me puedes recordar por que estamos haciendo? - con un tono ligeramente molesto

por que sona siempre nos ayuda cuando tenemos problemas- con su típica sonrisa

después de esa muy pero muy pequeña charla ambas continuaron en silencio rias caminando maldiciéndose internamente por depender tanto de sona en algunas ocasiones akeno caminaba con una sonrisa pero esta en su propio mundo ignorando todo lo del exterior

caminaron por un rato mas hasta llegar a las puertas de su destino la puerta estaba entre-abierta ambas entraron en silencio como si estuvieran en una misión secreta

a donde tenemos que dejar esto papeles akeno?-

tenemos que dejarlos en el escritorio de sona- caminando y dejando los papeles

rias quien seguía en la puerta de entrada empezó a caminar lentamente para no caer torpemente esos momento parecían eterno para rias quien estaba nerviosa de no "cagarla" en los últimos momentos hasta que llego al frente de su objetivo empezó a dejar los papeles lentamente pero a unos pocos centímetros unos brazos delgados la abrazaron la cintura cariñosamente y con una delicadeza única rias sintió un peso en su hombro y unas pocas veces le soplaban cerca de su oído se mantuvieron en esa posición por unos momentos hasta que...

detente- rias poco a poco subía el tono y su enojo aumenta cada segundo que pasaba mientras que su "pareja" seguía abrazándola con cariño y sin intenciones de soltarla ni siquiera la escuchaba por estar sumida en sus pensamiento

SUÉLTAME! - gritando mientras empujaba a la persona que la estaba abrazando y dio media vuelta para estar cara a cara mostrando una cara de enojo bastante notorio - que mierda te pasa por que hicis...- no pudo terminar por que ella la callo juntando sus labios con unas ganas increíbles como si hubiera esperando ese momento por años

después de unos minutos akeno se separo de ella con una ligera linea de saliva que conectaban sus boca lamió su boca de una forma seductora -acaso no recuerdas "nuestros" momentos a solas antes de conocer a issei como nosotros hicimos tantas cosas

CÁLLATE ! no quiero recordar eso - realmente molesta y dando unos pasos para alejarse de su "Reina" - eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora tengo a issei y lo amo

jajajaja-riendo como una famosa y conocida acosadora de peli-rosado[cof,cof,yuno,cof,cof] puedes mentirle a todo el mundo pero no puedes engañarme a mi te conozco demasiado bien

que quieres decir? - confundida por las palabras mencionada de akeno- no estoy mintiendo en nada yo realmente amo issei los sentimientos que tengo son reales

quiere que te lo demuestre?- rias pensó en su respuesta y en ese entre-tanto akeno aprovecho esa oportunidad para acercarse y besarla nuevamente pero esta vez era solo lujuria que se trasmitía rias se sintió demasiado bien como para alejarla y lo correspondió akeno empezó a caminar en dirección de una pared cercada a donde aprisiono a rias seguía besándola y juntando mas sus cuerpo sus pecho chocaban entre si hasta que por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse

y que me dices ahora? - con un tono burlón y dando unos pasos atrás

eso quedo en el olvido yo realmente amo a issei y no quiero alejarme de su lado- saliendo de la sala del consejo estudiantil

y todavía lo niegas? voy a tener que subir de nivel- saliendo de la habitación y caminado a Club de Investigación de lo Oculto

* * *

bueno que les pareció este pequeña historia ?

por favor comenten sobre si quieren una segunda parte o denme su opinión si creen que me equivoque en algo o puedo mejorar algo

BUENO ESO ES TODO ADIÓS !


End file.
